Captured
by BrookeyThatMermaid
Summary: The future Sabrina Grimm gets captured by the Scarlet Hand after the young Sabrina and Daphne go back to the past.


** AN: This is the future Sabrina. My story takes place after Sabrina and Daphne leave to get back to their time. Older Sabrina and older Puck rush into a group of the Hand. Yeah, after that. It's completely future Grimms and they're horrible future. **

**Disclaimer: If I owned the Sisters Grimm there would be a tenth book. I own nothing.**

Sabrina Grimm did not lose a fight and she certainly never got captured. In all her years fighting against the Hand. Sure she was injured and almost killed, but never once had she been captured. There's a first time for everything. She'd been tugging against the chains binding her to the wall for 3 hours. She never stopped and she didn't seem to be tiring.

"Your never going to get out," her captor said, watching her amused. Sabrina grunted and kept pulling at her shackles, "Might as well give up,"

"Never," Sabrina spat, she knew that they were going to torture her. If she didn't get out soon they would kill her.

"Your the strongest of the Grimms. Never backed out of a fight. Always protecting your loved ones," the man said, "The Masters wanted to get his hands on you for awhile, but your hard to catch. You've killed a lot of our soldiers. You were starting to worry the Master, honestly,"

"Once I get out I'll kill you too," Sabrina muttered, they took all her weapons. She went threw her mental check list of all the weapons she had on her trying to find one they didn't take.

"You'll never get out. We've got this place locked up good," he said, Sabrina wished she knew who he was.

"It doesn't matter how good you think you have me guarded. I'll get out," Sabrina said, all she needed was for this moron to leave or turn his attention away from her for 5 seconds and she'd be out.

"You might get out of this cell, but how far will you make it with no weapons," He replied, smugly. Sabrina laughed, she didn't need a weapon. She was a weapon.

"I'll make it far enough," She said, she remembered a dagger Daphne had enchanted. It looked like a bobbly pin, but with once Sabrina said a specific word it would turn back into a dagger.

"Far enough to do what? Be killed, because that's all that's going to happen," he said, Sabrina stopped struggling and leaned her head against the wall, "Finally given up?"

"No," she said, moving her head over next to where the hook for her chain was on the wall.

"No? It sure looks like it," he said, he walked over to a table that had all kinds of torture devices on it, "It's seems to me that you tired yourself out. So now the fun can begin,"

"Fun?" Sabrina said, knowing what was going to happen next, "What are we going to play a game or something?"

"You can call it a game if you want," he said, picking up a drill.

"Oh, your going to let me out," Sabrina said, he started walking forward.

"No," he said, smiling evilly. He unlocked her cell door and walked in, "Don't worry, this won't hurt me at all,"

"Oh, good," Sabrina said, sarcastic till the end. She closed her eyes and waited for the pain.

-Skipping this part-lots of pain and blood-

Sabrina watched the man walk over to the sink and started washing her blood off his hands. She raised her shaking hand to her hair and pulled out the dagger bobbly pin. She winced in pain as she started working on the shackles. She glanced at the guy every few seconds to make sure he wasn't coming back over. She felt a few tears run down her cheek as the pain started to become too much. Just when she thought she would pass out she finished. She got up silently. She limped to the cell door the moron left open. Sabrina looked at him again. Apparently her blood was hard to get off. She grabbed the mans keys off the torture table and limped silently out the door. Once in the hall she took the bobby pin in her hand.

"Pucktastic,"(sorry had to use that fabulous word) The bobby pin instantly started growing and shifting into a dagger.

Sabrina looked at the floor and saw her bloody footprints. She staggered down the hall until she passed a door she thought was an exit.

"Wow," She said, looking at the room.

It was full of weapons. Sabrina looked around until she saw her weapons next to a pile of dynamite. She smiled weakly as a thought crossed her mind. She grabbed all her weapons and a bunch of dynamite and a few extra weapons. She walked out of the door just as a siren went off.

"The prisoner has escaped! Retrieve at all cost! She is weak, but dangerous!" A voice said, the siren started again.

Sabrina ducked into a door way as Nottingham ran past her. She started to walk in the opposite direction putting dynamite down as she went. She pasted tons of Everafters. Sabrina started to run as fast as she could with one of her legs broken. The whole building was a huge maze. Sabrina gave up and looked out the window to find she wasn't that high up. She opened the window and looked out at her old backyard. Sabrina looked to the right for the tree she used countless times to sneak out. She pulled her bloody body out of the window and jumped onto the dead tree. She limped over to the trunk hoping the burnt tree wouldn't break. She looked up at the sky to see a black dragon turn around the corner heading the opposite way.

"Hey!" A woman yelled, in the window.

Sabrina turned around and grabbed a gun from behind her back and fired it straight at the woman's head. The woman moved her hand and a force field formed around her head. Sabrina cursed under her breath and started climbing down as fast as she could. Sabrina didn't have enough strength left to fight another person. She would be killed instantly. The woman climbed out onto the tree. Sabrina started climbing faster. She put her broken leg onto a thin branch and her leg gave out and she fell. Sabrina was at least 50 feet up. She heard the woman laugh as she fell. Then her leg hit a branch hard. Sabrina cried out in pain and black spots started appear in her eyes. She closed her eyes and waited for her body to hit the ground. A few seconds later she felt strong arms grab her. (I felt stupid writing that) Sabrina opened her eyes and saw Puck holding her. He gave her a grim smile and flew Sabrina down the street to Baba Yaga's chicken house. Sabrina was put on a table as Daphne began putting magical potion after potion on her.

"Go back to the castle and light the string in the window on fire," Sabrina said, handing Puck a lighter. His eyes lit up mischievously. He turned and flew out the door. A few minutes later Puck came back as a bunch of explosions went off. Daphne smiled and continued working on Sabrina. She put something on Sabrina's leg that made it burn like it was on fire and Sabrina passed out.

**AN: I really liked that. I know alot of people don't like when Sabrina kills people so I tried not to make her do too much, but I doubt she'd just leave without doing anything. So I had Puck blow up the place. I couldn't really think of any interesting Everafters to put in it. So just think of an Everafter you don't like or is evil. This was just a spur of the moment thing so its not that well put together. I seriously wrote this in like a hour or so. Review nice things maybe?**


End file.
